Dark Secret
by Loutje555
Summary: Bella & Gabriella are both new in town and the secretly fall in love with Troy & Edward Cullen, of course the Cullen's have a secret and so does Bella and Gabriella, Season 2 Edward&Bella, Troy
1. Author's note

Heej guys for someone people who don't know this series, this is my series Dark Secret from youtube, but because some countries couldn't watch some episodes on youtube I decided to post only season 2 on fanfiction, this story is a crossover from Twilight and High School Musical.

**Summary:**

**Bella & Gabriella are both new in town and the secretly fall in love with Troy & Edward Cullen, of course the Cullen's have a secret and so does Bella and Gabriella, Gabriella and Bella have found out about the Cullen's being vampires and they live with it. Also Troy and Edward are actually forbidden to be dating human girls, Edward has lost his human girlfriend Michelle when The Volturi found out about her and they killed her. **

If you want to see the first season you go to

.com/user/loutje555#grid/user/193869340308171E

I hope you enjoy reading it


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emily Swan

It had been a few months, months where Gabriella & Bella got to know more about the Cullens. Every time they came over the Cullens would tell them on of their stories and stuff like that. It had been a few months since Gabriella's first fight with her dad, and every time she would come home from Troy's house or when Troy would come with her she would always have a fight with her dad as soon as Troy left. Every time after their fight Gabriella would end up in her bathroom throwing her guts out, she didn't want to become anorexic again but this was the only way to release her pain

Bella was sitting at home and was thinking about something, something that only her parents and Phill knew about, she knew that someday she would have to tell Edward but she couldn't yet, she was to ashamed of her past

Charlie knocked on the door and Bella turned around and saw her dad and she stood up and walked over to him "Hey dad" she hugs him and Charlie returned the hug "How are you doing?" Bella's smiled "I'm doing fine, what are you doing here, I thought you would come around next week" Charlie smiled "Yeah well I have something important to tell you"

Bella looks at him "Okay what is it" Charlie walks into the room and sits down on her bed "Bella it's about your daughter" Bella sits down on the bed next to him "What is it dad" Charlie looks at Bella "The people that you gave your daughter to died, the got into a car accident, your daughter wasn't with them and they will place her in an foster home, but they will only do that if you are sure you don't want your daughter back" Bella looked at him in shock

I didn't know what to do, I mean I regret giving my daughter away, but I was 16, I wasn't ready to be a mom, I'm 18 now and I don't know if ready already, but if I don't do this, I won't see my daughter ever again

Bella looks at her dad with tears in her eyes "I want her back dad, I made the worst decision ever to give her away" Charlie hugged her "You only wanted her to have a better life" Bella nods "I know but I just regret it" Charlie pulls back "I will call the social service to tell them you want your daughter back" Bella nods and Charlie stands up and walks to the door when Bella stops him "Dad what is her name?" Charlie turned back to her and smiled "Emily" he walks out of the room and Bella turns back to the window and smiles "Emily Swan"

Gabriella walks into her house, she just came back from Taylor's house, they had a project together and they have been working on that "Where you with Cullen again" Gabriella rolls her eyes "No I wasn't I was at Taylor's and if you weren't that busy with your job you would have read the note I left you"

Carlos was starting to get angry "Don't give me that attitude young lady" Gabriella was getting angry to "Or what, you gonna ground me?" Carlos nods "Exactly, you are grounded for 1 month, no cell, no tv, no computer, and no Troy Cullen, you get straight home after school and no exceptions and Taylor will have to come over from now on" Gabriella was now pissed "Who are you and what have you done to my father" she runs upstairs and slams the door and slides down and cries

I didn't know what was going on, but ever since mom left he had been acting like this, and why did he hate Troy so much, he didn't do anything wrong

Gabriella stood up and walked into the bathroom again and started to repeat again what she had done after she and her dad had fought, she sticks her finger down her throat and starts throwing up

Gabriella had lost a lot of weight the last couple of months but she hid it from the girls and from Troy

The next day Gabriella walks into the school, she was pretty tired, she hadn't slept that night because she was constantly crying

Troy saw Gabriella walking in and saw not the same Gabriella that he used to see when she came walking into the school

He closed his locker and walked over to her and stopped her "You okay?" Gabriella gave him a weak smile before walking off

Troy turned around and watched Gabriella walking away when Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came walking up to him "Hey brother, what's wrong?" Troy turned to his siblings "It's Gabriella, she is acting strange" Alice looked at him "Don't worry, if it was anything serious I would have told you and maybe it just her time of month" Troy nodded and they walked off to class

Bella walked into the school and went straight to Edward's locker, she had made a decision, she needed to talk to Edward, she needed to tell him about Emily

Edward was putting some things away in his locker when he saw Bella walk over to him and he turned around "Hello my love" Bella smiles and kisses him "Hey, uhm can we talk after school" Edward looks at her with his eyebrows raised "Are you breaking up with me?" Bella laughs and hits him playfully "No I'm not, I will tell you what it is after school" Edward nods "Okay, let's go" He closes his locker and he takes her hand in his and they walk down the corridor with of course everybody staring at them

Even though Bella & Edward and Troy & Gabriella have been together for months now the population still couldn't get used to it that those two new girls won the their hearts, the girls where of course jealous of them and boys wished it was them that the two girls fell in love with and not Troy & Edward

At lunch Gabriella stared at her food, she was hungry but she knew that if she would eat it, she would throw it up because that had happened this morning,

Troy noticed that Gabriella hadn't touched her food and he stood up and took Gabriella's arm in his hand and pulled her with him

The whole cafeteria looked at where the two were going

Troy closed the door after exiting the cafeteria and turned to Gabriella "Okay what is going on?" Gabriella looks at him "Nothing, nothing is going on" Troy was getting a bit pissed off but he kept him self calm "God damn it Gabriella, I know something is up, why won't you tell me what it is" Gabriella started to tear up and started crying

Troy pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest, he really wanted to know what was going on

Gabriella pulled away from him "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you mad, I'm sorry" Troy wiped the tears away "No I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I'm just worried about you, I know something is wrong" Gabriella looked down and Troy lifted her chin up with his finger making her look at him "You are my life now Gabriella, I don't want you to be hurt, I want you to be happy" Gabriella smiles "It just that me and my dad keep fighting and I miss my mom"

Troy pulled her into his chest "I'm sorry baby"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella's Past

Gabriella laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes "I want to know why my dad despites you so much, you never done anything to him" Troy pulled away and looked at her "Maybe it's about what had happened, maybe he thinks I'm gonna hurt you like that guy did" Gabriella closed her eyes "Maybe, he grounded me yesterday, I have no phone, no computer, no tv and I can't see you after school for a whole month" Troy was confused "What he did that only because he despise me?"

Gabriella nods "Yes I came home yesterday after I had been at Taylor's for a few hours because of our projects and asked me if I was with you but I told him I left him a note that I was at Taylor's but he was like don't give me an attitude like that I asked him what he would do and then he grounded me"

Troy stroked her hair "I'm sorry Brie, but I can still come over and sneak in" Gabriella giggled "I would like that, but you have to be careful, my dad sees everything" Troy nods "Are you okay now?" Gabriella smiles and kisses him on the lips "Yes I am" The bell rings "uhm let's go to class" Gabriella grabs his hand and they walk down the corridor to their next class

After school Bella was waiting at Edward's locker for him to come, she had asked her mom to drive her to school so that she wouldn't have to worry about her car being at school for the whole night

Edward came walking to her and he smiled at her "Are you ready to go?" Bella nods and he grabs her hand and they walk out of the school

Edward looked over the parking lot and didn't see Bella's car and turned to her "Where is your car?" Bella smiled "At home, I asked mom to drive me to school today" Edward nods and he leads her to his Volvo and they got in

Edward knew exactly the place where they could talk in peace, he knew that Bella needed to tell him something really important otherwise she would have told him already and he didn't want any interruptions

Edward stopped driving after 20 minutes and they got out of the car "The woods?" Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Yea I thought it would be the best place to talk without anyone interrupting us" Bella smiled "Okay" they walked into the woods and Edwards led her to his spot where he went to think "Wow it's beautiful here" Edward laughs and places his jacket on the wet grass and he sat on it and Bella sat next to him on his jacket "So what did you want to tell me?"

Edward looked at Bella and Bella became nervous, she had thought about telling him but she didn't know how to tell him "Well it's something about my past" Edward smile faded "What it is?" Bella looked at her hands "When I was 15 I was like a party girl, I would sneak out of the house and go to parties with my friends and get drunk, one night I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing and I slept with a guy, I found out the next day when I found myself naked on the bed and the guy sleeping next to me" Edward nodded telling her to go on "2 months later, I didn't feel so good, I was sick every morning and me and my dad went to the doctors and I found out that I was pregnant, my dad was mad at first but he help me through the pregnancy"

Edward knew there was something more "Where is the baby?" Bella looks at him for a few minutes "I…I..I gave her up, I got a girl and I gave her up" Edward pulled Bella into his arms and hugged her "I'm so sorry Bella" Bella smiled "it's okay Edward, I found out yesterday that my daughters parents died in a car accident and they wanted to put her into a foster home if I wouldn't want her back"

Edward looks down at her "And what are you going to do?" Bella smiled at him "She is coming back home, my daughter is coming back home, I knew the day I gave her up that I made the biggest mistake I ever made and that I have the possibility to have her back now makes me happy" Edward kisses her head "I'll be there for you and for you daughter" Bella looks up "Thanks Edward, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore" Edward laughs "Well you're wrong, I love you and I can't live without you" Bella smiles at him "I love you too" and she kisses him on the lips

Edward pulls back a few minutes later "So what is her name?" Bella looks into the sky "Emily" Edward smiles "That's a nice name, I can't wait to meet her" Bella smiles "I can't wait to see her, I know she doesn't know what's going on because she is not even 2 years old but my dad told me that it's gonna take 4 months before everything is final and Emily will be here" Edward looks at her "Well then I have to keep her mom occupied for the next 4 months" Bella giggles and kisses him sweetly on the lips

Gabriella got home and saw her dad standing there "Gabriella we need to talk" Gabriella sighed and they walked to the living room "What do you wanna talk about" Carlos looks at his hands before looking at Gabriella "I'm sorry how I have been treating you, I just still angry that your mom left you, I knew how much it hurt you" Gabriella looks at her dad "But why do you hate Troy?" Carlos sighs "I don't hate him Ella, I just don't want you to get hurt like that ever again"

Gabriella stood up and sat down next to him "He won't hurt me dad, he promised me that he would never hurt me, he loves me" Carlos nods "I know, I have seen how he looks at you, Gabriella just promise me that you will be careful and won't rush into things" Gabriella hugged her dad "I promise dad, I'm sorry for my behavior too" Carlos kisses her forehead "It's okay honey"

He hands Gabriella her phone and laptop "You aren't grounded anymore" Gabriella hugs him again smiles "Thank you daddy" Gabriella stands up and takes her phone and laptop and walks to the stairs and then turns around "I love you daddy" Carlos smiles at her "I love you too princess" Gabriella walks upstairs and to her room


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Troy Finds Out

When Gabriella walked into her room she stopped, she felt really dizzy and felt like she had to throw up and placed her stuff on the bed and rushed to the bathroom and threw her guts out

Once she was done she slides down next to the toilet and starts crying, she wanted to stop now, it got out of hand, she looked into the toilet and saw the thing she feared for, she vomited blood

Gabriella cried as hard as she could, she wanted to stop but knew that she couldn't, if she ever wanted to stop, she had to go back to rehab, she knew she wasn't anorexic any longer, she was now bulimic and that really scared her

Troy was on his way to Gabriella's house when his phone ring and he picked up "Hello" Alice was on the other side "Troy you need to come back home" Troy got confused "Why?" Alice sighed "I need to tell you something" Troy nodded even tough Alice couldn't see it and he turned his car around and drove back into the direction of the house "Okay I'm on my way

10 minutes earlier with Alice

Alice and Jasper where lying on the couch, Alice in Jaspers arms, they were watching something on tv when Alice got a premonition

Alice was standing in front of a church with the family next to her, except for Troy, they walked into the church where she saw a coffin at the end of the aisle and they walked closer to it when she saw a very pale looking Gabriella laying inside of that coffin, bones where sticking out

Alice gasped and sat up quickly and Jasper looked at her worried "Honey what's wrong" Alice stood up "I gotta go call Troy" she runs into her and Jasper's room and grabs her phone and calls Troy

Troy arrived back at the house and walked in "Okay I'm home, Alice?" Alice was in the living room with the whole family sitting there "In the living room" Troy walked into the living room and saw his family "What is going on?" Carlisle stood up and walked over to him "Maybe you should sit down first" Troy did what Carlisle told him to do and sat down confused "Okay can anyone tell me what is going on?" Rosalie looked at him "Alice had an premonition" Troy nodded and looked at Alice and Alice looked at him

"It's about Gabriella Troy" Troy tensed up when he heard it was about Gabriella "I saw that we were at a church but I didn't see you and then we are inside and I see a coffin and we walk closer to it and I see Gabriella lying inside of it, she was really pale and you could see all her bones" Troy looked at Alice but 1 second later he was at his car and on his way to Gabriella's house, he knew what was going on and he needed to stop her before he would lose her

He drove fast, really fast that if the police were there he would definitely lose his license, but he didn't care, he needed to get to her quick

He arrived at her house and run to the backyard and climbed onto her balcony and walked into her room but she wasn't in her room and he got scared what if he was to late, then he heard someone crying in the bathroom and he rushed into the bathroom and found her sitting next to the toilet crying her eyes out

He rushed over to her and scooped her into his arms and walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed with her and she cried into his arms

A while later she had calmed down and she looked at Troy "What are you doing here?" Troy looked at her "I know what is going on" Gabriella looked down embarrassed "Do you know what you are doing? Have you any idea that you could die" Gabriella got out of his arms and stood up "I know okay" she started crying again "I know, I have had this before, I know what could happen!!"

Troy stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him "I'm sorry baby that I got angry but I don't want to lose you" Gabriella looked up and looked into his eyes "I know, I want to stop, I really do but I can't, I can't stop, I'm bulimic!" she looked down again ashamed of herself

Troy lifted her chin and caressed her cheek "I'm going to help you, my dad will help you too okay, we are gonna stop this, your going to get better" Gabriella let a tears steam down her cheek and Troy wiped it away "No the only thing that can fix this if I go to rehab but I don't want to go back, everybody will think I'm crazy"

"You are not crazy, I'm sure my dad can help us, I will do everything in my power to help you get better, and I promise that you won't have to go to rehab" Gabriella smiles through her tears "I love you" Troy caresses her cheek "I love you too" He leans down an captures her lips into a passionate kiss

Not much later the couple pulled back "Okay now the only thing is that I have to get you to my dad so he can check you out" He picks in his arms and walks over to the balcony "Troy what are you doing?" Troy stops walking and looks at her "Well I can't carry you out the front door because your dad is home"

Gabriella giggles "Troy it's okay, I'm not grounded anymore, we talked today and he told me that he didn't want me to get hurt so that's why he despise you but I told him you wouldn't hurt me and believed me" Troy nods "Oh okay then I will go to the front door and ask if I can take you out" Gabriella nods and Troy places her back down and kisses her on the lips "See you in a few minutes" he climbs down the balcony and Gabriella walks back into her room and to her mirror and looked at herself, she looked horrible

Troy ran to the front door and knocked on the door and Carlos opened the door "Hello Troy" Troy smiled politly "Hello Carlos, I know you hate me but I can I take Gabriella out tonight" Carlos smiled "I don't hate you Troy, sorry if I let you feel that way, I just don't want my daughter to get hurt again" Troy nods "I will never hurt her, I swear on my life" Carlos nodded and turned to the stairs "Gabriella, Troy is at the door!"

Gabriella rushed downstairs "Uhm hey Troy" Troy smiled at her "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight" Gabriella looked at her dad and he smiled at her "Go, have fun" Gabriella hugs her dad and kisses him on the cheek "Bye daddy" Gabriella and Troy walk away from the house and get into Troy's car

"You're a very good actor Troy" Troy laughs "Yeah well how could I take you with me if I told him that I have already been in the house and was gonna take you" Gabriella giggles "You're right that would have been very awkward, anyway how is your dad gonna help me?" Troy started the engine "He is a doctor remember, he is gonna check you and maybe he can help us, so you don't have to go to the hospital" Gabriella nods and looks out of the window

Edward had called Bella and told her about Gabriella and Bella insisted to come to them and Edward told her that he was gonna pick her up so right now he was standing in front of Bella's house waiting for her to come

"Mom, I'm going to Edward's house, I'll be back later" René who was in the kitchen yelled at her "Okay have fun"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bella Tells Troyella

Bella grabbed her jacket and put it on and ran outside and got into the car "Hey" Edward smiled and drove off "Hey, you okay?" Bella smiles "Yeah I'm, I just can't believe that Gabriella would be anorexic" Edward sighs "Me neither but it's good to know that Alice could see her future and she told us or in less then a few months Gabriella wouldn't be here anymore" Bella nodded "What is she going to do now?" Edward told Bella what Troy told them when he called them

"So we have to hope that it works right, or she would have to go to rehab" Edward nods "Yes" Not much later they arrived at the Cullen mansion and they saw Troy's car already there and they got out of the car and they walked into the house and into the living room where Gabriella was lying on the couch with Carlisle looking at her

Carlisle looked at Gabriella "Gabriella we really need to stop this now, the reason you were throwing up blood was because your throat is ripping apart" Gabriella got really scared now, she had read about this, if your throat would rip apart and you would start throwing up blood a lot you would be at the end of your life

Carlisle saw how scared Gabriella was and gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Gabriella your throat only ripped for a tiny bit" Gabriella sighed in relieve, she really didn't want to die yet "Also I want you to come here every day so we can put you on a feeding tube that will help to get you to eat again" Gabriella nodded, she was willing to do everything that would make her better

"So I think you should come here every day after school so we can put you on the feeding tube for 2 hours and in a few weeks we are gonna try to eat something yourself without the feeding tube" Gabriella nodded "Okay Gabriella, you're done, I'm gonna go to my office an prepare everything, we will start tomorrow morning and if you feel nauseous try not to throw up" Gabriella smiled weakly "I will Carlisle, thanks for helping me" Carlisle smiled "That is what we do" He stand up and walks out of the living room and into his office

Troy sat down next to Gabriella "How are you feeling" Gabriella smiled "I'm fine knowing that I'm gonna get better" Troy kissed her head "I wouldn't want to lose you for the world, I love you" Gabriella smiles "I love you too" Bella & Edward walked over to them "Hey Gabs" Gabriella looked up "Hey what are you doing here?" Bella looks at Edward and then back to Gabriella "Uhm Edward called me what was going on" she sits down in front of her "I'm so sorry for you" Gabriella shakes her head "Don't be, I knew that this was coming back"

Bella looks at Edward and Edward nods and she turns back to Troy & Gabriella "I need to tell you guys something, something that only my family and now Edward knows" Troy pulled Gabriella on his lap "Okay what is it?" Bella takes a deep breath "I have a daughter" Gabriella eyes widen "What?" Bella looks up at them "I have almost 2 year old daughter, I was a party girl and I slept with someone when I was drunk and 1 month later I found out that I was pregnant but I put her up for adoption but her parents died in a car accident and I get the opportunity to have her back or they will put her in a foster home" Gabriella looked at her with tears in her eyes "Oh Bella, that's great right" Bella smiles "Yes it is, I'm getting my baby girl back, I regret making the decision of giving her away and now I can have her back and raise her"

Troy stroked Gabriella hair "Can I ask why you gave her up" Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head "I gave her up because I was 16, I wasn't ready to be a mom yet, I was to young, and now I'm 18 and I don't know if I'm ready yet but I want to raise her and I know my mom and dad and Phil will help me"

Gabriella smiled "and I will help you too, once I get better" Bella hugs Gabriella "Thanks and I will help you to get better" Edward and Troy smiled how their girlfriends got an much stronger bond, they both have been through something rough but now they were going to help each other

Weeks later, Gabriella was getting better, she went to the Cullen's' house everyday after school so Carlisle could put her on drip that would her help to start eating again, every week she would get less solid food in her drip and Carlisle would bring her some food that she had to try to eat

The first few times where rough because right when she had swallowed the food it came right back up and she threw it up

It made Gabriella upset, she wanted to get better as soon as she could but she knew that there were a few things that would take time before they will be back to normal

Troy stood with her through everything, he even helped her at home if Carlos had made dinner and he helped her eating it and he was there for her when she would throw up

Bella & Edward where busy with Emily's case, The social service where being a bit stubborn because they thought Bella was to young even though it was her own daughter they wanted Emily to go to a foster care and from that day Edward & Bella have been talking to a lawyer and they were doing everything to get Emily back to her mom even if that meant they had to go to court

Bella was sitting on her bed when her mom came into the room and sat down next to her "We're gonna get her back, Jackson is one of the greatest lawyers in this area and he is gonna do everything to get your daughter back" Bella looked at her mom "I know mom but what if we loose, I really regret the decision I made to give her away, I want her back so badly" Rene hugs her daughter "I know sweetie, I know"

Edward was downstairs with Charlie & Jackson talking about the case "How big is the chance Bella will win?" Jackson looks at them "There is a slight chance that she will lose" Edward closed his eyes, he wanted to win this for his love, he wanted to bring her daughter back to her "When is the court date?"

"In two or three weeks, we don't know yet, I will get a letter from the court with the date" Edward nods and stands up "I'm gonna check on Bella" He walks upstairs and knocks on the door and Rene and Bella pull back from the hug and Bella stands up and walks to Edward and wraps her arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead "Everything is going to be fine"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Won't Hurt Me

Gabriella was in her room when her dad came upstairs "Honey I'm going out with some friends and I will be back home late so don't wait for me" Gabriella nods "Okay dad" Carlos walks over to her and hugs her and kisses her on the forehead "Behave and don't forget to lock the door when you go to sleep" Gabriella rolled her eyes but her dad didn't see it "I'll dad now go" Carlos laughs and he walks out of the room and grabs his stuff and walks out of the house

Gabriella went back to writing something in her notebook when her phone rings and she picks up(clip hsm3)

Gabriella walks onto her balcony and sees Troy "What are you doing here?" Troy stood beside the tree with a bag in his hand "Well I thought that we could have a dinner date" Gabriella giggles and Troy climbs up onto her balcony "Hello gorgeous" Gabriella giggles and kisses him on the cheek "Hello handsome" Looks at the bag "What is in it?" Troy opens the bag "Well I though you would like some fries and a burger with a strawberry milkshake" Gabriella looks at him "That's sweet of you" Her smile faded and Troy saw it "Honey what's wrong?"

Gabriella looks him in the eye "I appreciate that you got this for me but I'm a bit scared that…you know" Troy places the bag on the table that was on the balcony and hugs her "Don't be afraid, I think that you won't throw it up this time, I mean the last couple of days you didn't throw up" Gabriella nods "I know but your dad said that it could always happen that I will throw up again even if I haven't for a few days" Troy strokes her hair "Ella, please thrust me, you won't throw up"

Gabriella nods and grabs the bag and walks inside with Troy and they sit down on the bed and Gabriella starts eating it

A few minutes later Gabriella was done and she was waiting for the nauseous to come but it didn't and she looked at Troy and Troy smiled at her "See I told you that you wouldn't throw up, my dad told me that you are back to normal" Gabriella jumped onto him and hugged him and then she pulled away and kissed him on the lips

Troy deepened the kiss and laid her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her and Gabriella's hands are playing with Troy's hair

Troy's hands went to the hem of her shirt and he puts his hand inside of her shirt and roams his hand over her stomach

Gabriella moans into the kiss and pulls him closer and kisses him more passionately

Troy slowly pulled her shirt up and took is of and he started to kiss her neck, he was careful because one wrong move and he would bite her

Gabriella started to unbutton his shirt and let's her hand roam over his chest, rubbing his prefect abs

Troy groaned as Gabriella did that and his hand me its way to her pants and he undid the button and the zipper and slowly pulled it down

Gabriella kicked her pants off and she started to unbuckle his belt and threw it somewhere in her room

Troy pulled away from the kiss and took his shirt of and threw it on the ground "Where is your dad?" Gabriella looks at him breathing heavily "Out with friends" She pulled him back to her and kissed him fiercely on the lips

Troy pulled away from her lips and started to kiss her jaw line and slowly he made his way to her neck before beginning to suck on it carefully

Gabriella moaned as he started to suck on her sweet spot, her hands found it's way to his pants and she quickly undid his button and zipper and pulled them down and Troy kicked them off

The were now both in their underwear

I want him to make love to me, I want to know how it feels when you make love to the person you love and not being raped by someone, I was ready

Troy undid her bra and threw it on the ground he started to massage her breast making Gabriella moan a bit louder and Gabriella couldn't handle it anymore and she took his boxer of fast and she wanted to take her underwear of to but Troy stopped her "I'm sorry Gabriella, I can't do this" Gabriella looked at him hurt "What? Why?" Troy stroked her hair and looked her in the eye "I don't wanna hurt you" Gabriella placed her hand on his "You won't hurt me Troy, I love you, you won't hurt me like he did" Troy closed his eyes for a second and kissed her forehead "Promise me that you will tell me when I hurt you" Gabriella nods and pulls him in for a kiss

Troy slowly pulled her panty off and he got into position and pulled away from Gabriella "Are you sure?" Gabriella nods and takes his hand in hers and pulls him back and kisses him passionately

Troy was about to enter her when Gabriella stopped him "Wait, do you have a condom?" Troy shook his head "No but we don't need one…" Gabriella cut him off "What are you crazy?! What if I…" Troy placed his finger on her lip "Honey don't worry, vampires can reproduce" Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her fiercely on the lips before her entered her

A few hours later Gabriella was peacefully asleep with the sheet draped over her and Troy was next to her watching her as she was sleeping, he loved her so much that he didn't know what he would do when he would lose her

Gabriella started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes to see troy staring down at her "Hey" Troy smiled at her "Hey" Gabriella wiped her eyes "Did you sleep well?" Gabriella nodded "Thanks for tonight Troy" Troy smiles and leans down and kisses her "You're welcome, did I hurt you" Gabriella smiles and shakes her head "No you didn't, you showed me how making love would feel" She kissed him again and they started to make out but before it could turn into making love again Gabriella pulled back "I'm gonna take a shower" Troy nods and kisses her one more time before Gabriella gets out of the bed and walks into her bathroom

Bella & Edward where in the living room watching tv, well Bella was watching Tv and Edward was just staring at her and Bella noticed him staring at her and she turned to him "What?" Edward kisses her forehead "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Bella started blushing when Edward told her that, even though they were together now for month she still couldn't get used to his compliments "Uhm thanks" Bella looked away and Edward placed his finger under her chin and tuned her to look at him again before kissing her

Bella deepened the kiss and sits down on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck and Edward pulls her even closer

A while later Bella pulled back when air was needed and just looked at Edward who was smiling "It is nice to know that I don't have to be careful that I will spill my secret, I can do whatever I want now" Bella smiles and kisses him again and Edward lays her down on the couch but before it could get more heated Bella's mom came walking in "Bella"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Trouble Begins

Bella pulls away groaning and turns to her mom "What?" René holds up the phone "It's Jackson"Bella got off of Edwards lap and walked over to her mom and took the phone from her "Hello"

"Hey Bella it's me Jackson"

"Hey Jackson, you have some news?"

"Yes I do, but it's not good news"

Bella got worried and took a glance at Edward before turning back to the phonecall "What is it?"

"The have pushed the court date further back, your date will be in 4 months, they have another case but that one is much more important for them, I'm sorry"

Bella sighs "It's okay we just have to wait a few months more, it's no big deal"

"I will call you when they give me the exact date"

"Thanks, Jackson"

"You're welcome, have a nice day"

"You too, bye"

"Bye" Bella ended the call and placed the phone on the table and sat down next to Edward sighing again and Edward looked at her with worry in his eyes "Everything okay?" Bella looks at him and smiles weakly "Yeah, they pushed the court date further back so it's gonna take a while before Emily is with me" Edward pulls Bella into his arms and hugs her "It's worth to wait" Bella smile "Yes it is" She closes her eyes for a brief seconds and reopens them again and they continued to watch tv, and this time Edward was watching tv too

2 months later

Bella and Gabriella were walking around in Albuquerque, they were on their way to see Troy and Edward. "Ella do you think you will be with Troy forever?" Gabriella looks at Bella for a brief moment and then turns back to the pavement "I dunno, I mean I really love him but I don't know if I live that long to be with him" Bella looks at Gabriella "Don't say that, you know that they Cullen's will protect us from everything"

Gabriella stops walking "I know they will try to protect us but what if something happens when they are hunting, I mean those other vampires will wait till they are gone before they will get to us" Bella stopped walking "Why are you even thinking about this Gabriella" Gabriella shrugs "I don't know, I guess I have this feeling that's someone is watching us and I dunno who it is" Bella looked around but didn't see anyone "Okay you are starting to freak me out, now let's go" She grabs Gabriella's hand and they start to walk to the woods quickly

They arrived at the woods not much later "Okay they guys should be here already" they walked further into the woods "Where are they?" They stopped walking when they heard a stick crack "Did you hear that Bella?" Bella nodded and looked around in the woods "Let's go" She walks further and Gabriella trails behind her.

_Gabriella's pov: _

_I was scared, I knew someone was following us, who could it be, was it a human or vampire, I didn't know but the only thing I know right now is that I'm scared _

_End Pov._

Gabriella walked a bit faster so she was right behind Bella but then someone grabbed her from behind and placed his hand on her mouth and whispered in her ear "Scream and you will die" Gabriella's eyes widen and tears were building up in her eyes. Bella continued to walk as she heard a sound but thought it was the wind "I don't know where they are Ella…"

Bella turns around "Ella?" She looked around but didn't see Gabriella anywhere "Gabriella?!?!" Gabriella heard Bella calling her name and she needed to get away from this man and she stamped on his foot and he let her go and Gabriella started running "BELLA RUN!!"

Bella heard Gabriella screaming and looked at the direction where the sound was coming from and saw Gabriella running to her "BELLA RUN!" Bella started running when she saw a man behind Gabriella and she grabbed Gabriella's hand and they started to run faster.

They ran further into the woods and stopped when they didn't see the man anymore and Bella turned to Gabriella "Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded "Yes now c'mon let's get out of here" The turned around and stopped death in their tracks "Hello ladies, going somewhere" Gabriella's eyes widen as she saw his face, she knew him, it was him "Leave us alone"

Gabriella screamed at him as they started to back up "Why should I?" The guy said. Bella grabbed Gabriella's hand and held it tight letting Gabriella know she was scared now too "Because we said so" The guy started to walk closer to them "C'mon girls we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Bella put her hand in her bag and took the pepper spray in her hand but didn't take it out of her bag "Well we prefer non of those ways"

She takes her pepper spray out of her bag and sprays it in his face and then they turn around and stop death in their tracks as they see 3 other guys. James walks closer to them "You shouldn't have done that" Gabriella and Bella looked at each other and then they both ran other ways, Gabriella ran left and Bella ran right, 2 of the guys started to follow Gabriella and James walked over to Marcus

"Are you okay" Marcus wipes his eyes "Yes now go after that bitch" James started to run into Bella's direction and Marcus wiped everything out of his eyes and ran after James

Gabriella was getting tired but she knew she couldn't stop, she looked back but didn't see the guys and stopped running and turned around "Where did they…" She was cut of by a hand on her mouth and she started screaming "I don't think so honey" He smelled her hair "You smell delicious" Tears where pouring out of her eyes and she sobbed, the other guy came to them with something in his hands "Sorry dollface but we don't want you to see our hiding place" He took something form a small bag and Gabriella saw it was a needle and she started to struggle and tried to get out of the other persons grip, the guy walked closer to her and he pushed her hair away from her neck and injected the needle into her neck. Gabriella felt the needle go through her skin and felt some substance go into her body and that's when her vision started to get blurry and she passed out.

Bella was still running, she knew that Marcus and James where still running after her, she needed to get to Edward and Troy, she needed their help and she needed to find Gabriella again,


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bella's Bracelet

She didn't know where she was going and bumped into someone and fell to the ground and looked up and saw James "You can't run anymore sweetheart" Bella looked behind her and saw Marcus coming to her

"Leave me alone" James walked closer and Bella crawled back but stopped when she hit Marcus' legs, Marcus grabbed her and pulled her up and threw her to James who held her hands behind her back "Now you bitch, you listen good, if you don't behave I will hurt your little vampire boy" Bella knew that he wasn't a human, she could see it in his eyes, he was a vampire too, his eyes were different from Edwards eyes, Marcus eyes were red

"Marcus we got the other one" Bella looked over to them and saw the other man carry Gabriella's limp body in his arms "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" Bella was struggling now "Nothing honey, we just put her too sleep, we have to do the same with you"

The fourth guy came walking to Bella and James and took another needle out of his bag and Bella started to struggle even more "NO! Leave me alone!" James took Bella's hair in his hands and yanked it and it made easier for Matthias to inject the needle into Bella's neck. Bella felt the injection and not much later she passed out too.

"Okay that's done, let's bring them to Aro" James took Bella's body into his arms and they started to walk out of the woods

Troy and Edward arrived at the woods and they knew the girls where already there because they could smell them and they started to make their way into the woods when Edward smelled something weird and he stopped Troy "Wait" Troy stopped walking and turned to Edward "What is it? Edward looked around the woods but saw nothing unfamiliar "I don't know, something is wrong, it smells a bit weird"

Troy started walking further and Edward followed them and Troy stopped again when they were in the middle of the woods "The girls should be here" Edward saw something on the ground and picked it up "This is Bella's" It was Bella's bracelet that she got from her grandma and he knew that Bella would never take it off "Something has happened, Bella never takes this bracelet off" Troy was about to reply when his phone went off "Hello"

"Troy!" Alice was in panic and Troy knew that was a good sign "Alice what's wrong" Alice couldn't say it but she had to "They have them" Troy looked at Edward as he knew what Alice meant "What!" Edward read Troy's mind and his fist clenched together, they had his Bella, he couldn't lose her too not the same way as Michelle

Troy said goodbye to Alice and turned to Edward "Let's go, we need to find them" Edward stopped him "No we need to go home now, Alice can help us maybe, we have to find out first what she has seen before we are going to look somewhere" Troy nodded and they ran as the speed of lightning to their house

10 minutes later they arrived at the house and rushed inside "Alice!!!" The walked into the living room where the family was already sitting "You need to tell us what you saw" Alice looked at them "I saw Bella & Gabriella tied up onto what looked like tables, they where dressed in white and they were both unconscious but they aren't death"

Troy ran his hand through his hair, his loved one was captured by Volturi "What are we gonna do?" The whole room was silent for a few minutes & Edward turned to Alice "Did you see where the girls where?" Alice thought for a moment "I saw they where at a dark place, I think they where in a tomb, I couldn't see much it was really dark, but I saw a dragon of steel" Edward looked at Troy and Troy looked at him

They both knew where that was "Let's go" They walked out of the room but got stopped by Carlisle "Guys!" Edward & Troy turned around again "We need to make a plan before we go there" The two guys walked back into the room and they started to work on a plan

Bella opened her eyes slowly and found out that she was in a dark room, she tried to sit up but she couldn't, she looked to her side and saw her arms where tied onto a sort of table she was lying on, she lifted her head a bit and saw her feet where also tied to the table

She placed her head back down and closed her eyes for a second,

_Bella's Pov:_

_this couldn't be happening, I thought this would never happen, Edward promised me nobody would get to me, that I wouldn't die, but right now I knew I was gonna die today_

_End Pov._

Bella opens her eyes again and turns her head and finds herself looking at Gabriella, Gabriella's face was facing Bella but only Gabriella was still unconscious, she saw that Gabriella was now wearing a white dress and she looked at herself to find herself wearing a white dress too

She heard a door open and Marcus came walking in with someone she had never seen before and she gulped "Look who is awake" Marcus and Aro walked closer to Bella and Aro placed his hand on her cheek "Edward's human" Aro laughed as he continued to stroke her cheek "I thought Edward would have learned his lesson the last time but I guess he didn't"

Aro's hand left Bella's cheek and he turned around and walked over to Gabriella "And this time his brother made the same mistake" Aro placed a hand on Gabriella's cheek and she started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes and looked into two unfamiliar red eyes and Aro smirked at her "Hi" Gabriella flinched when she noticed his hand on her cheek and tears where building up in her eyes

"Don't cry sweetheart" Bella tried to scream at him but those screams where muffled by the gag in her mouth and Marcus walked over to her "You wanna say anything sweetheart" he ripped the gag off and Bella glared at him and then turned to Aro & Gabriella "Leave her alone, leave us alone, what do you want with us!!" Aro turned to Bella "You see dear Bella, your boyfriend made a stupid mistake and he has to pay the price just like the last time, it was such a shame to kill that girl, she was very beautiful"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: NOOOO!!

Bella glared at Aro "You won't get away with this, Edward & Troy will find us even before you can kill us" Aro laughed and walked to Bella "Do you really think that, I think they don't even know that you two are missing yet" Bella narrowed her eyes "Go to hell!" Aro laughed first and the slapped Bella hard across the face and then turned her head to him again "You are already there honey" he let go of Bella's head and he took the gag from Marcus and placed it back over Bella's mouth and they walked out of the room

Gabriella's body was shaking and she was sobbing, tears where streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall and Bella couldn't hide her own tears anymore and she started crying too

Troy was with Edward in his Edward's car and he was driving through the streets at full speed, they where going so fast that not even the cops could see them

Troy looked in the mirror and saw that the rest of the family was still following them and he turned back to Edward and he could read his thought and Edward was blaming himself

_Edward's Pov:_

_I__ knew this would happen, I promised Bella that nobody would hurt her, and now I'm gonna lose her just like Michelle, I can't lose her, she is the love of my life, my soul mate_

_End Pov._

Troy looked out of the window, he knew exactly how Edward felt, he loved Gabriella so much, he needed to get her back so they could be happy

Aro, Marcus, Matthias, James and Laurent where in the room next to where the two girls where sitting

Aro turned to Marcus "It was a good idea to keep an eye on those girls because look where they are now, they are the loved ones from the Cullen's" Marcuse smiles "Yeah I know, and I got some pleasure from it" He thought back at that day with Gabriella "She wouldn't do anything now because she is to scared I will do it again" Aro laughed but stopped when something appeared in his head

He saw the Cullen's come and he started to smile evilly and he turned to the others "It's time, the Cullen's are coming" The other vampires started to smirk and they got up from there places and they walked into the room where they held Gabriella & Bella

Aro walked over to the girls while the other vampires stood in the corner of the room making a plan for when the Cullen's come

Aro looked at Bella and then at Gabriella and smirked, they where both crying and that made him feel even better "Edward & Troy are coming" Gabriella & Bella turned their head to Aro and look at him "The are coming to get you" He laughs "But the problem is that they will die before they could even free you"

He walked back to the guys in the corner of the room and listened to their plans that they had made

Bella began to struggle, she needed to get out of here now, her and Gabriella needed to get out and warn Troy & Edward

She felt the rope on her wrist loosen and she kept on struggling and finally one of her hands was free and she silently began to untie the rest of the rope around her feet and her other hand, she got the gag off of her mouth and she quietly stood up and walked over to Gabriella

Gabriella had seen that Bella had freed herself and now Bella was trying to untie her but the problem was that the ropes around Gabriella's wrist and feet where tighter then hers

Marcus looked up from the guys and took a glance at the girls and saw that Bella was free and that she was trying to untie Gabriella and he gave the other's a message through their thought

James ran to Bella and grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the ground and Bella hit her head at the wall that was there and looked up to see Marcus standing next to James and Aro standing next to Gabriella who was struggling to get out of the ropes

Her gag had disappeared and Gabriella sobbed as she tried so hard to get out of the ropes

Aro looked at Bella "You shouldn't have done that" He grabbed Gabriella's head and bit into her neck making Gabriella scream out in pain as the venom went through her veins "AAAHHH!!" Aro kept on drinks Gabriella's blood, it was delicious but he decided that he had to stop and he tore his head away from fher neck

Gabriella was crying out in pain and her body kept shaking and Bella looked over at Gabriella with horror in her eyes "NOOO!" James came walking over to her and grabbed her face "Don't worry sweetheart, you're next" He showed his fangs but before he could bite her Edward pushed him out of the way

Emmett was fighting with Laurent and Jasper was fighting with Matthias and Rosalie & Alice where fighting with Aro even though Aro was much stronger as Rosalie & Alice

Troy stood in front of Marcus "I'm gonna kill you" Marcus laughed "Why would you wanna kill me, it was not my fault that she couldn't lose her virginity to you" Troy narrowed his eyes when it hit him "It was you, you fucking did that to her, now I'm so gonna kill you" he attacked Marcus and Marcus started to fight back

Gabriella was crying out in pain, she felt like her body was on fire, she thought she was going to explode

Carlisle and Esme where next to Bella and helped her up, Bella was dizzy because of the blow she got to her head when James threw her on the ground

Carlisle looked at the back of Bella's head when he saw blood dripping down into her hair "Bella you are bleeding" He ripped a piece from his blouse and placed it on Bella's head and then he grabbed her hand so she could held it there "You need to hold it there"

Carlisle saw that Edward was having a bit trouble with James and he ran to them and helped Edward, Carlisle was holding James down while Edward ripped James into pieces

After they had killed James, Carlisle looked at Edward "Go help your sisters" Edward looked up at him and Carlisle heard his thoughts "Bella is fine don't worry" Edward stood up and ran to his sisters to help them fight with Aro

Troy managed to kill Marcus and he ran over to Gabriella and he stood there for a second before he turned to Carlisle "Dad!" Carlisle came rushing over to Gabriella when he saw her "Dad what do I do" Carlisle looked at Gabriella who was in a lot of pain and he looked at Troy "We can't do anything, her transformation has begon, we can't stop it anymore it's to late"

Troy's eyes where full of hatred "NO! I won't let her live this life" Carlisle grabbed Troy by his shoulders "We can't do anything, if you will go try to suck the venom out of her it will kill her" Troy's eyes turned really dark, they where much darker then when his eyes where when he had to go hunting and he made his way over to Edward, Rosalie & Alice and attacked Aro "You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you"

Troy was holding Aro's throat in a dead grip "It's your own fault that she is going to be vampire, you should have listened to me the last time" Troy was getting even more angry and he bit Aro in his neck and they with the help of his brother and sisters they started to tear Aro in tiny little pieces

Emmett & Jasper had killed Matthias & Laurent and walked over to Bella & Esme "Are you okay Bella?" Bella nodded as the dizziness was still there

After the 4 other Cullens had killed Aro, Troy returned back to his dad and Gabriella, Carlisle had untied Gabriella' s rope and she was now lying there as her body was shaking and she was still whimpering in pain


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Changing

"What is going to happen dad?" Carlisle looked at his son "Her heart can stop any minute now and when that happens it will look like she is dead but tomorrow she will wake up and we have to prepare us self because there might be chance that her eyes are red because she was bitten by Aro

Troy watched as the love of his life was slowly reaching the end of her human life, he didn't want her to have this life, being a vampire was so hard and Gabriella had been through to much that he didn't want this to happen to her

Gabriella's vision was blurry but she could see that Troy and Carlisle where looking at her, the fire in her body was a little bit less, she knew that this where the last minutes on earth, she thought she was really gonna die, she looked at the blur of Troy and whispered through the pain "I…lov..e….y…ou…" She felt her heart stop and she looked at Troy for one last second before her eyes closed

Troy closed his eyes, he would cry if he wasn't a vampire, Carlisle looked at him "Let's bring her home" Troy placed Gabriella's now cold and limp body in his arms and he walked out of the tomb with the rest of the family following

Bella was in Edward's arms, she felt safe to be in his arms, she had seen everything, she knew her best friend wasn't going to be the same anymore, and she knew what she wanted, she wanted to be the same as Edward, but something held her back from asking him to bite her right her, her daughter, the only who that was stopping her from wanting to become the same like Edward

The next day the whole family was sitting in the living room except for Carlisle & Troy, they were in Carlisle office waiting for Gabriella to wake up

Troy stroked her hair as he watched her, she really looked dead, if he didn't know about vampires, he would really think she was dead and never coming back

Carlisle stood behind him "She can wake up any minute now" Troy looked at his dad for a brief second and then someone knocked on the door and Troy and Carlisle turned around to see Bella & Edward "How is she?" Carlisle turned to the couple "She can wake up any minute" Bella nodded and wants to walk into the room when Edward stops her "Bella don't, she will not be able to control her thirst" Bella shook Edwards arm off and walked into the room

Gabriella's eyes started to flutter and she felt presence next to her and she opened them to look into Troy's eyes, she didn't know what was going on, she thought she had died but she hadn't, then she felt something weird, she was craving for blood, her eyes snapped to Bella that was in the room and she stood up and tried to attack Bella

Troy held her arms to keep her away from Bella "No Gabriella don't!" Gabriella tried to get out of Troy's arms but she couldn't because Troy had a dead grip on her arms

Edward walked over to Bella and scooped her up bridal style and walked out of the room

Gabriella was breathing heavily, she needed to drink blood, she was thirsty

Troy turned her to him and then looked over to his dad "Can you get her some blood" Carlisle nodded and he walked out of the room and Troy turned back to Gabriella and looked into her eyes "Gabriella I'm going to help you get through this" Gabriella looked at him but he knew something was different, she had black eyes and he knew that she was thirsty

Carlisle came back with a glass filled with blood and gave it to Troy and Troy turned to Gabriella "Drink this" Gabriella looked at the glass and took it in her hand and drank everything

Gabriella placed the empty glass on the table and looked at Troy and Troy was a bit shocked when he stared into her now red eyes but then Gabriella pushed him out of the way and left the house

Troy stood up and looked at his dad "We need to get to her, she will kill someone" Carlisle nodded and they ran downstairs "We are going after Gabriella, Edward stay here with Bella" Edward nodded and the rest of the family got up and they ran out of the house

Bella turned to Edward "What is going on?" Edward kissed her forehead "Nothing love, I promise" Bella pushed him away "No please Edward I know you know what is going on" Edward sighed "Bella, Gabriella is not like us, she is a newborn and newborn drink human blood, that's why she tried to attack you" Bella looked down and Edward lifts her chin up "But you know that Gabriella would never hurt you, deep down inside you're still her friend"

Bella nodded and she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes "I hope they find her before she kills someone" Edward placed his chin on her head "I know me too, try to get some sleep my love" Bella nods against his chest and felt herself drift off to sleep

Gabriella was running around in the woods, she needed to drink blood, she was still thirsty, she needed human blood

Troy saw Gabriella run and he ran full speed after her, he needed to get to her before she would kill a human

Troy got to Gabriella and pushed her on the ground, Gabriella started struggling trying to get out of Troy's grip but it was no use, Troy was still stronger then her

"Gabriella, stop this! We are here to help you, we are gonna help you to get used to being one of us, we are going to help you to start drinking animal blood"

Gabriella looked at him and Troy could see that she would cry now if she could "Please baby, I love you let me help you" Gabriella nodded and then she saw the rest of the family standing behind Troy

Troy slowly got off of Gabriella and helped her up and he took her hand

Carlisle looked at Troy "Maybe you should take Gabriella hunting" Troy nodded and he, Gabriella, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme went to go hunting

Jasper and Alice went hunting a few days ago with Carlisle and Edward so they didn't need to go again

Jasper, Alice & Carlisle returned back to the house where they found Edward watching Bella sleep

Edward heard his family come in and he looked up "Did you find her?" Alice walked over to him and sat down next to them "Yes, the rest of the family is taking her hunting"

Alice looked over at Bella "How is she?" Edward stroked Bella's hair "She is a bit shaken up but she is going to be okay" Alice smiled "Good"

A few days later Gabriella was still at the Cullen's house, they couldn't let her go home so the had called Carlos to tell him that Gabriella would stay with them for a few days and he agreed on it because he had to go on a business trip

Bella was at home, the Cullen's had told her it wasn't safe for her to be at the house because Gabriella could still try to kill her

Bella was frustrated, she hated to be at home, her mom and Phill where always over each other, like two teenagers in love, she wanted to be at the Cullen's house so bad but she couldn't


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: She Can't Be…

Gabriella was looking out of the window, she was still not used to how she was now, she was hurting, she didn't know what would happen now, she couldn't tell her dad about her being a vampire, she didn't want to give him a stroke

She was mad at herself too, she tried to attack Bella so she could kill her, she hated herself for almost killing her best friend, if it wasn't for Troy being there she would have drank all of Bella's blood

Troy walked into the room Gabriella was staying and Gabriella heard him come in and she turned around and he walked over to her "Are you okay?" Gabriella gave him a weak smile and nodded

Troy sighed "Please Ella, can you please talk to me" Troy walked over to the sofa and sat down on it and Gabriella turned to him "What do you want me to say" She says it softly that Troy almost couldn't hear it Troy stood up again and grabbed Gabriella's hands in his and lead her over to the sofa and they both sat down "I want to know how you feel" Gabriella looked up at him "I feel terrible Troy, I keep thinking about things" Troy caresses her cold cheek "About what?"

Gabriella looked away "About my dad, about that I almost killed Bella and about me being a vampire now, it scares me" Troy turned Gabriella's head so she was facing him "I know it's scares you to be vampire and I know you never wanted to kill Bella but that's what new born do, the don't have the power to control themselves around human and that's why we are keeping you away from your dad"

"But what when I learn to control myself, what am I going to tell my dad, he would notice my pale skin and my eyes" Troy strokes her hair "I don't know Ella" Gabriella wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him and Troy wraps his arms around her and pulled her closer to him "The only thing I know is that I love you and I'll help you get through this, I promise" He kisses her forehead

A few weeks later

Gabriella was learning fast, she didn't crave to human blood anymore and Bella was allowed to come over to the Cullen's mansion

Gabriella, Troy & Carlisle had talked about everything, Gabriella knew that she would give her father a heart attack when she would tell him about her being a vampire and it hurt her, she didn't want to lose her dad yet, not after her mom but it was the only decision, she could not live with him and try to hide her pale skin and her red eyes, she needed to do this

Alice had seen everything that was going to happen when Gabriella would tell her dad

Troy & Carlisle where in the car with Gabriella, Troy stopped in front of Gabriella's house and she stayed in the car for a while and Troy touched her shoulder "You okay?" Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a weak smile "I guess" Troy took her hand in his "Don't worry it's going to be okay" Gabriella nodded and got out of the car and walked into the house

Carlos heard the door open and he came out of his office to see his daughter coming in, he noticed the change in her, her skin was pale, like she was sick, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms "Are you okay? You look sick and you are as cold as ice"

Gabriella smiled at her dad "Dad I need to tell you something but before I do I want you to know that love you and that I won't forget you" Carlos looked at Gabriella confused "Honey what are you talking about" Gabriella was silent for a few minutes

I couldn't do this, but I had to, I didn't want to lose him yet but I couldn't put him in danger, It was now or never

"Dad I need to tell you something that will shock you" Carlos looked curious at his daughter and raised a eyebrow "You're not pregnant are you" Gabriella shakes her head "No dad I'm not, it's just, I really don't wanna scare you but I…dad…I'm..a…a…vampire" Carlos laughed at her "Yeah sure" Gabriella didn't know what to do but found one way to show her dad that's she was telling the truth "Dad" Carlos looked at her and Gabriella showed him her fangs

Carlos started breathing heavily as he saw the fangs and right after that he collapsed onto the ground and his soul left his body

Gabriella stood there watching her father's dead body on the ground, she would cry hysterical right now but vampires couldn't cry

Troy & Carlisle walked in and Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms "It's okay, he is in a better place now" Gabriella nodded against his chest and they continued to watch as Carlisle covered the body with a sheet and called the mortuary to come and pick up Carlos body

6 days later Gabriella was outside, she was waiting for Emmett, Jasper & Rosalie to go hunting, Troy wasn't coming with them because he went hunting 2 days ago

1 day ago it was the hardest day for Gabriella as a new born, she wanted to give Carlos a burial so she did, the whole class came to support her and all of the Cullen's where there too

After that they got Gabriella's stuff out of the house and brought it to the Cullen's where she was going to live now, she had put the house for sale

Jasper walked over to Gabriella "Where are Em & Rose" Gabriella shrugged and Jasper sighed "Rose, Em come on!" Rosalie & Emmett came walking out of the house and they went hunting

Troy saw them leave and he turned around to se Alice standing there "What?" Alice didn't even care and she replayed the vision she had

Gabriella was holding a baby boy in her arms and Troy stood next to her and kissed her on the forehead "You did great" Gabriella smiled and looked up "How are we gonna name him"

The vision stopped and Troy looked at Alice "Alice this can't be true, me and Gabriella can't have kids, she is a vampire now" Alice shook her head "No Troy, look" Alice replayed the vision again and now Troy saw the date of the day, October 22"

Alice stopped the vision again and Troy looked astonished at her "This can't be, October is 6 months away, Gabriella can't get pregnant" Alice shrugged, she knew what was going on but she would let her own brother figure it out himself

She walked out of the room and left Troy thinking to himself

Edward & Bella where in their own secret spot, Bella was sitting in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her waist

Bella looked at Edward "I love you" Edward laughed "I love you too" he leaned down and kissed her nose making Bella laugh "Why did you do that" Edward smirks "Because I couldn't reach your lips" Bella rolls her eyes and leans up and captures his lips in a passionate kiss

But before it could get more heated Bella's phone rang and she pulled back and picked up "Hello?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Court

"Hey Bella this is Jackson, I called you at home but your mom told me that you weren't home so she gave me your cell number"

"Oh it's okay Jackson, so why did you call"

"The court let me know that they have a date for your case"

Bella looked at Edward for a brief second "When?"

"In 3 weeks Bella"

"Thank you so much Jackson for letting me know"

"You're welcome Bella, I have to go now, I have a case in a few minutes, have a nice day

"You too, bye Jackson" Bella closed her phone and turned to Edward "Guess what?" Edward shrugs "I don't know" Bella smiles "The court date is in 3 weeks" Edward pulls her closer to him and hugs her "That's amazing, all you have to do is win the case and Emily will be back where she belongs"

Bella smile faded when fear went through her body and Edward felt her body stiffen "Honey what's wrong" Bella looks up at him "What if I don't win the case, I don't know what I would do if I don't win" Edward caressed her cheek "Don't worry my love, we will get her back, I feel it, don't worry okay" He kissed her forehead and Bella closed her eyes

Later that day Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper & Gabriella came back from hunting and Troy was in the living room still thinking about the vision that Alice had

Gabriella walked over to Troy and sat down next to him and heard his thought frowned "Uhm Troy" Troy looked up and saw Gabriella "Hey baby" He sat up and kissed her passionately "How was hunting" Gabriella shrugs "It was okay but what where you thinking about a few seconds ago" Troy shook his head and smiled at her "Nothing" He noticed something, something was different about Gabriella

He couldn't figure it out until he looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see her eyes much different that before, they weren't red anymore but they were a combination of red & gold

"Gabriella, your eyes" Gabriella stood up and walked over to the mirror when she saw her own eyes "What the hell" she turned to Troy "Are my eyes supposed to be like this?" Troy shook his head and stood up and walked over to her "No the should be like that, every newborn that learns how to drink animal blood get's golden eyes right away and there eyes don't get like yours"

Gabriella started to freak out a bit and Troy placed his hands on her shoulder "Baby calm down, we are going to Carlisle okay" Gabriella nodded and they walked to Carlisle office

"Dad" Carlisle looked up and saw the couple standing in the doorway "What is wrong" Troy lead Gabriella to the examination table that he had in the corner of the room and she sat down "Dad something is wrong with Gabriella, her eyes aren't like they are supposed to be" Carlisle stood up and walked over to Gabriella and looked at Gabriella "This is really strange, normally new borns would get golden eyes right after they had learn to drink animal blood"

"We know but how can Gabriella's be like this" Carlisle looked at Troy "I don't know son, I have to check her" Troy nodded and kissed Gabriella on her forehead "I'll be right outside" He left the room and Carlisle started to check Gabriella

A while later Carlisle walked out of the room and got Troy and they went back inside, Troy sat down next to Gabriella and they both waited for Carlisle to say something

"Dad what is going on" Carlisle sat down on his desk "I need to ask you both a question" The couple nodded "Did you two have sex 3 or 2 months ago" Gabriella looked at Troy and he looked at her before Troy turned back to his dad "Yes we did but what…" Then it hit him, he now understood Alice's vision, Gabriella was pregnant "Is she.." Carlisle nodded and Gabriella looked at them confused "Yes Gabriella is pregnant"

Gabriella's eyes widen as she looked at Troy "What?!" Troy turned to Gabriella "It's gonna be okay" Gabriella stood up and walked to the other side of the room "How can I be pregnant, I'm a vampire for god sakes and you told me that vampires couldn't reproduce" Carlisle shook his head "That's my fault, me & Esme told everybody that they couldn't reproduce because they were vampires but we didn't tell them that they couldn't get a human pregnant and you where human when you did, so you're pregnant"

Gabriella had to let everything sink in, she looked down at her flat belly and then began to smile and looked up at troy "We're gonna have a baby" She ran over to Troy and kissed him square on the lips

Troy kissed back, he was happy, he was going to experience how it would be to be a father

3 weeks later, Bella & Edward where at the courthouse and where waiting for the judge to say the final words that they have been waiting for

"Bella Swan" Bella stood up from her chair "We give you full custody over you daughter, but one mistake and your daughter will brought to a foster home and you won't get to see her ever again" Bella smiles and she turns to Edward who is smiling too "Case dismissed" The judge got up and walked out of the courtroom

Bella ran to Edward jumped on him, Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her "I did it, I have my daughter back" Edward kisses her on the lips "Yes you did" Bella kissed him again but with passion

"Bella" Bella pulled back and turned her head around to see her dad with her little girl in his arms, Edward puts her down and Bella walks over to Charlie and takes Emily out of his arms "Hello baby girl, you're back, I'm your mommy" She hugged Emily tight "I love you baby girl, I won't give you away ever again I promise, mommy is sorry for what she did" Emily looked up at Bella with confusing in her brown eyes "Mommy?" Bella smiles "Yes baby I'm your mommy" Emily laid her head on Bella's shoulder and fell asleep a few minutes later

Bella kissed her forehead and they all walked out of the courtroom


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Daddy…?

5 months later, Emily had got used to Bella and her family, she was like a normal 2 year old, giggling and running around the house, Gabriella was 7 months pregnant, Carlisle was worried in the beginning because normally a pregnancy wouldn't be 9 months when you where pregnant with a vampire baby but they had found out that this baby was half human and half vampire so this pregnancy would be like any other pregnancy

Emily was running around the Cullen's house, Bella was sitting in the living room with Edward, she had Emily's stuffed animal in her hands, Emily was being chased by Emmett, Emmett had learned to love the little girl and so did the rest of the family, Rosalie at first was a bit angry that Bella had a daughter and that Gabriella was pregnant but she learned to live with it

Emily giggled as she tried to run away from Emmett "C'mon Emmy come to uncle Emmett" Emily ran into Edwards room but couldn't find a way out again and Emmett walked over to her "I got you" Emily giggled and she run through his legs and out of the room again, she ran down the stairs and into the living room and to Bella

Bella felt to small hand on her knees and she turned away from Edward and saw her daughter "Hey baby girl" She picks Emily up and places her on her lap "You having fun playing with uncle Emmett" Emily nods excited and giggles "Ywes" Emmett comes running into the room

"There you are" he walks over to them and bends down in front of Bella & Emily "I was looking for you Emmy but I couldn't find you, I was so worried you left me" Emmett looked at her with a sad face and Emily reached out to him and hugs him "I am sorrwy unclwe Em" Bella smiled at the sight of her daughter & Emmett

"It's okay Emmy" He pulls away "I need to go, aunt Rosalie wants to go out with me" Emily's under lip quivered as tears started to form in her eyes "Do you hawve to go??

Emmett nods "Yes but I promise I will come play with you again okay?" Emily nods "Owkay" Emmett kissed her forehead "Bye Emmy" Emily waves at him "Bye"

Emmett left the room and Bella turned to Emily "So what do you wanna do Em?" Emily looked at her mom "Watch pwincesses" Bella laughs and places Emily onto the couch and she gets up and picks up the dvd of beauty & the beast and puts it in the dvd recorder

Emily looks at Edward "You gowing to watch with us daddy" Bella looked up from the dvd recorder to Edward who was frozen on his spot

Bella stood up and walked to Emily "Of course he will, we will come watch the movie with you in a few minutes, I need to talk to Edward for a second okay" Emily nods and Bella grabs Edwards hand and pulls him up and they disappear into the kitchen

Bella closes the door and turns to Edward "Edward I'm sorry, she shouldn't have…" Edward places his finger on her lips "It's okay Bella, I don't mind" Bella looks at him "You don't" Edward shakes his head "No I don't, I love that little girl and I would like to be a father to her" Bella smiles at him "Really" Edward smiles "Yes Bella really" He leans in and captures her lips in a passionate kiss

Gabriella walks into the kitchen with her swollen belly "Oh get a room" Bella & Edward pull back and Bella turns to Gabriella "Oh we should get a room, what about you and Troy, you guys kiss like every minute" Gabriella places her hand on her hip "We do not"

Troy walks into the room "Don't even think about that Edward, because that is not true" Bella & Gabriella both turned to their boyfriends "What is he thinking Troy" Troy shakes his head "Nothing honey, now let's go, we need to meet Carlisle at the hospital" Troy takes Gabriella's hand and walks with her out of the room

Bella looks at Edward "What did you think about" Edwards shrugs and tries to walk away but Bella pulls him back "Not so fast mister, what did you think about" Edward smiles "About how those two are rabbits" Bella smacks him on the chest "Ew Edward why do you think about that, that's not nice"

Troy and Gabriella where in Troy's car on their way to the hospital

Gabriella was looking out of the window when something popped into her mind and she turned to Troy "Troy" Troy looked at her for a brief second "Yeah?" Gabriella looks at her hands "How did you actually become like this?" Troy stopped in front of a red light "I will tell you after we see Carlisle" Gabriella nods and looks back out of the window

20 minutes later Troyella where sitting in Carlisle's office and where waiting for him.

Carlisle walked in "Hey guys, ready for the check up?" Gabriella nods and does the same as she always did when she had an appointment and laid down on the examination table "Okay lets see this baby" Troy stood next to Gabriella "The baby is growing good, it seems that it's healthy" Gabriella smiles and Troy too, it was there creation, he never thought he would have a child

A while later Troyella where at their secret hide out, at the rooftop garden at East High


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Contractions

"So tell me how did you become like this?" Troy sat down next to Gabriella "One night I was out with some friends and then I bumped into an old friend, he wasn't really much of a friend he only was your friend when you would steal something, but anyway I was walking around with my friends when we saw him and he came over and we talked a bit but it got out of hand and we got into a fight and my friend left because the didn't want anything to do with it, but what I didn't know was that he had a knife, so we started fighting and he stabbed me a few time, I really thought that I would die right there on the street but right before I passed out I felt someone pick me up, after I woke up in Carlisle's house and he told me that he changed me into a vampire because I almost died, I couldn't believe it at first but the thirst for human blood was so strong that I realized that he didn't lie about that" Gabriella gazed at him speechless, she tried to picture it in her head

Troy looked at her and saw her in deep thoughts and he placed his hand on her cheek "Ella?" Ella snaps back into reality as she feels the baby kicking and Troy's hand on her cheek "Sorry, I just was trying to picture it in my head what had happened to you" Troy smiles and strokes her cheek "Don't worry about it, if this hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here right now and we would never been together" He looks away from her "And you wouldn't be like this"

Gabriella looked at him and grabbed his head in her hands and turned him to face her "Troy, this isn't your fault, and I'm glad this happened because now I can be with you forever" Troy kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry Ella" Gabriella places her head on his chest "Don't Troy, you have nothing to be sorry for" Gabriella takes on of Troy's hands and placed it on her belly letting him feel that their child was kicking again

2 months later, it was October 22th and today was the day the baby would be born and Gabriella was walking around the house

Troy groaned and walks into the kitchen where Gabriella was "Ella just go sit down and stop pacing around!" Gabriella's head turned to face him "I can't, you said the baby would be born today!!" Troy rolls his eyes "I know I said that but I don't know when, it can be that the baby won't come until tonight" Gabriella groans and walks to the living room and sits down

Bella walked in with a sleeping Emily on her hip "Hey guys" Sees Gabriella sitting on the couch with an annoyed look on her face "What's wrong with her?" Troy looks at Gabriella and back to Bella "She's waiting till the baby will come out" Bella shakes her head and laughs a little "By the way where is Edward?" Bella looks at Troy "He should be here soon, he needed to do something" Troy nods "Okay, I'm gonna keep Gabriella company" He walks into the living room and sits down next to Gabriella and kisses her cheek

Gabriella sighs and places her head on his chest "I want it out, my back is aching" Troy places his hand on her back and starts rubbing it "Better?" Gabriella nods "Yeah"

Bella walks upstairs to Edwards room and places Emily on the bed and she lies down next to her and strokes her hair

Edward walks into the room "Hey, is she asleep?" Bella turns around and smiles "Yeah she was pretty tired, the woman from the day care told me Emily was running around almost the whole day" Edward chuckled and sat down on the other side of Emily and places his hand on her cheek and caressed it "Sleep tight princess" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead

Gabriella felt pain going through her abdomen and she looked at troy "Troy?" Troy looks at her "yes baby?" Gabriella felt another pain shoot through her stomach "I think it's beginning" Troy's eyes widen "Okay I'm gonna get my dad" He got up but Gabriella pulled him back "No my water hasn't broken yet so the baby isn't coming yet but I think my contractions have started" Troy nods "Okay tell me when it happens okay" Gabriella nods and Troy kisses her forehead

A while later the contractions where getting painfully and Gabriella was walking around the room "Troy!?" Troy was upstairs talking to Jasper and rushed downstairs "What's wrong" Gabriella looked up at him "Can you get Carlisle please, it's getting worse" She gritted through her teeth.

Troy took his phone and called Carlisle "okay Carlisle told me to get you to the hospital" Gabriella is holding onto the couch and looks at him "God damn it Troy!! I can't move, he has to come here!" Troy nods "Okay, okay I'll call him" He called Carlisle once again and told Carlisle

Troy and Carlisle hung up and Troy walked over to Gabriella "Okay you need to lie down, c'mon" Gabriella takes Troy's hand and they walk over to the other side of the couch and Gabriella lies down "This hurts" Gabriella closed her eyes and then she felt something wet "Oh god I think my water broke" Troy stroked her hair "Okay, Carlisle is on his way okay, do you need anything" Gabriella shakes his head "No" Esme comes walking into the living room "Is everything alright?" Troy turns to his mother "Mom Gabriella is gonna have the baby can you get some towels?" Esme nods and walks out of the room


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Birth

Troy sits down next to Gabriella on the couch and strokes her hair "I love you Gabriella" Gabriella opens her eyes "I love you too but right now I want this baby out!!" She feels another contraction "Squeeze my hand" Gabriella took his hand and squeezes it

Troy thought it wouldn't hurt that much but because of Gabriella being a vampire made it much different

Carlisle came home 10 minutes later and sat in front of Gabriella to check her dilation "Okay Gabriella you are 5 cm dilated so it won't take long, how are you feeling?" Gabriella looks at Carlisle "How do you think I'm feeling!!"She snaps at him

Troy looks at Carlisle and Carlisle smiles at him "Don't worry every woman does that when they are in labor, now you should umh let your brothers and sisters know and maybe they should leave because there is gonna be blood" Troy nods and kisses Gabriella's head "I'll be right back"

Troy leaves the room and walks upstairs to Edwards room and knocks on the door and walks in "Hey guys Gabriella is in labor and Edward it may be better if you all leave because of the blood" Edward shakes his head "I can handle it, I will stay here with Bella and Emily" Bella looks at Edward "No I don't want to take any risk, you should go with the others I'll stay here and support Gabriella and Emily is still asleep and she will be fine" Edward looks at her "Okay I'll go but only because you want me too"

Troy rolls his eyes and leaves the room and goes to his other brothers and sisters to tell them what was going on

2 hours later almost everybody had left the room except for Troy, Bella, Emily, Carlisle and of course Gabriella

"Okay Gabriella I'm gonna check how far you are dilated" Gabriella nods as another contraction hits "God this hurts!!!" She clenches her teeth

Carlisle looks up at her "Gabriella?" Gabriella opens her eyes "You are fully dilated, with the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" Gabriella nods and Troy takes her hand in his and she looks at him "You don't have to be here Troy, if you can't handle it" Troy shakes his head "No I want to see my only child to be born" Carlisle looks at them "Okay Gabriella get ready to push"

Gabriella gets ready and feels another contraction "And push!" Gabriella starts pushing "Keep going, keep going Gabriella, you are doing good" Gabriella falls back onto the couch "I can't do this hurts" Bella walks over and places a wet cloth on her forehead "You can do this Gabriella, I know it hurts but you can do this" Carlisle looks at Gabriella "Gabriella on the count of 3 you're gonna push okay" Gabriella nods "Okay"

Carlisle start counting "Okay 1….2….3…and push!" Gabriella starts pushing "C'mon Gabriella you can do it" Gabriella squeezes Troy's hand as she pushes

Gabriella falls back on the couch again "I really can't do this okay!" Carlisle looks at Troy and then at Gabriella "Gabriella you need to push, if you don't push the baby will die" Gabriella started to push again and Carlisle looked at her "I see the head Gabriella, one more push and the baby will be out"

Gabirella pushed harder and Carlisle took the baby's head in his hand "Okay stop pushing Gabriella" Gabriella fall back onto the couch "What's wrong?" Troy looks at his dad "The umbilical cord is around the baby's neck I have to remove it now" Gabriella looked at Troy worried and Troy placed a soft kiss on her forehead "It's gonna be okay don't worry" Carlisle removed the umbilical cord from the baby's neck and looked at Troyella "Okay Gabriella only one last push" Gabriella nods and

Bella places another wet cloth on Gabriella's head "C'mon Gabriella you can do it" Gabriella pushed again and a few minutes later a cry filled the room

Carlisle looked at the new parents "It's a boy" Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy who was smiling big "A boy" Troy kissed her passionately

Carlisle placed the new baby boy in the towel that was in Bella's arms and she wanted to place it on Gabriella's chest but Gabriella stopped her "No Bella I don't want to hurt the baby" Troy took Gabriella's hands in his "You can do this Gabriella" Gabriella looked at Bella and nodded at her and Bella placed the baby on Gabriella's chest "Oh my god" Gabriella was amazed, the baby was beautiful, she couldn't believe this, she was a mom now, she looked at Troy show smiled at her and looked back at his son

Carlisle smiled at the new little family

Emily came walking downstairs rubbing her eyes "mommy!?" Bella turned around and walked over to her daughter "Hello big girl, did you have a nice sleep?" Emily nods and Bella picks her up and walks over to Troyella and their baby "Who's that??" Bella smiled "That's uncle Troy & aunt Gabi's son" Emily looks at Bella "Can I look?" Bella smiles "Sure"

Bella walks closer and bends down next to Gabriella and Troy so Emily could see the baby "He is cuwte" Gabriella giggles "Yeah he is" She looks at Troy "What should we call him?" Troy shrugs "I don't know, you can pick a name" Gabriella looked down at her son "Landon" She looks up at Troy "Landon Cullen"

Troy smiles and kisses her "I like it" he kisses his son's forehead "Hey little guy, mommy and I love you" Carlisle cleaned Gabriella up and then got rid of the stuff and walks back into the living room "I'm gonna get the family, why don't you move her upstairs to your room" Troy nods "Okay"

Carlisle walked out of the house and Troy took Landon out of Gabriella's arms and brought him to his new bed in Troy & Gabriella's room "Sleep tight little guy" Troy walked back downstairs and then picked up Gabriella

Gabriella giggled "Troy I can pretty much walk myself" Troy smiles and looks down at her "I know but I love to spoil the most beautiful girl that gave birth to my son a few minutes ago" Gabriella giggles again and lets herself being dragged upstairs and placed on the couch that was in their room

Bella laughed at the two, and turned to Emily and tickled her making Emily laugh

She kissed the top of her head and started to make her way upstairs and to Troyella's room to keep them company


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Godmother

A while later the whole family was upstairs in Troyella's room, Gabriella was holding Landon in her arms and Troy was sitting next to her

Rosalie stood far away from them, she was pretty mad that Troyella just had a baby and that Bella had an daughter

Troy looked up to see that Rosalie was standing far away from them and he looks at Gabriella "Can I hold him?" Gabriella smiles "yeah of course" She places Landon in Troy's arms and Troy stands up and walks over to Rosalie

Rosalie looks at him "What are you doing?" Troy smiles "You wanna hold him?" Rosalie shakes her head "No I don't want to" Troy looks at her "C'mon Rose" He places Landon in Rosalie's folded arms and she looks at Landon

Landon opened his eyes and looked at Rosalie and he whimpered when Troy took a step back

Gabriella watched Rosalie carefully she knew that Rosalie was jealous so she knew one thing to do "Hey Rose?" Rosalie looked up from Landon and looks at Gabriella "Yes?" Gabriella sits up a bit "I have been thinking about this for a long time but do you want to be the godmother of Landon?" Rosalie looked at her shocked and astonished "You want me to be the godmother?"

Gabriella nods "Yes we know that you are a bit jealous that you can't have kids but I thought by making you the godmother it would make it a bit better" Rosalie starts smiling "I would love to be the godmother" Emmett stood up and walked over to Rosalie and kissed her on the lips and then turned to Landon to see he was asleep again

Rosalie walked over to Gabriella and placed Landon into Gabriella's arms again Gabriella kissed Landon on his forehead

Edward was holding Emily close to him, she had fallen asleep on his lap

Edward was happy, he had found the love of his life, he got a beautiful daughter that he never thought would get and he got a nephew and the best part was that the Volturi wouldn't come after Bella anymore

Edward looks around the room to see everybody happy, Esme was cuddling with Carlisle, Rose was sitting with Emmett looking at Troyella and their new born, Alice and Jasper where looking each other in the eyes like two puppies in love, Troyella where both looking at their gorgeous son and Edward himself, he was holding the two girls he loved the most close to them, both peacefully asleep

The lives of the Cullen's couldn't be more perfect right now,

**the end**


End file.
